


【蝙超/BS】热红酒换的吻

by chickenbowl



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenbowl/pseuds/chickenbowl
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 7





	【蝙超/BS】热红酒换的吻

初冬，欧洲金灿灿的金黄色秋季刚刚结束，而圣诞气息还不够浓烈。布鲁斯在安排好瞭望塔工作表后挤出了一点时间来德国考察一个有望提升蝙蝠战机性能的发动机。星球日报称职的体育记者也趁着两个赛季中间的空闲休了年假，参加完柏林展会的两人正坐在柏林开往匈牙利巴尔顿湖的最后一段火车上。

这是一辆缓慢的，车厢外部有些岁月痕迹，但内部座椅干净整洁的车厢，整列火车由三节车厢组成，也并没有什么头等一二三级舱位分别，只有用米色粗棉布帘子半隔开的一个个小隔间。

火车在寂寂的天色中驶过皑皑雪山，桌上放了两杯插着肉桂卷的热红酒以及克拉克在车站买到的洒满糖霜的巧克力甘那许蛋糕。上车时克拉克拿着蛋糕端着两人的热红酒在前面走，后面推着两人行李箱的布鲁斯丝毫不怀疑是如果不是怕洒出来，克拉克甚至会一蹦一跳的走路连带着头发卷卷也跳动起来。

在没有和克拉克在一起也没有组建正义联盟的时候，蝙蝠侠也会给自己定期放假。地点通常是除了美国以外的某几个国家，通过火车而不是高调的私人飞机。他在很多时候会提前几个小时到达车站的候车室，熙攘往来的人群会让布鲁斯觉得自己也是正常人中的一个，也像那个拿着公文包面带笑意打电话的父亲一样即将奔赴美满的家庭。温馨的忙碌奔波的普通人也肯定了蝙蝠侠所坚持的正义同时启发着布鲁斯建立一个守护地球的联盟，所以假期中他会拿着香甜的刚炸制出来的吉事果蘸着榛子巧克力酱慢慢吃着、听着、看着等候着自己的列车。

不过这次他有克拉克陪着，可以不紧不慢的在开车前半个小时到达火车站，穿着同款黑色大衣牵着克拉克的小手逛进车站的甜品店。以及在没人注意的柱子后面偷偷亲一下。

两人原本面对面坐着，后来克拉克困了就去挤布鲁斯那边的座位，枕着他的肩膀裹着他的大衣睡着了。

车厢里的信号不好，甚至不能支撑查阅邮件所需的网络流量，他们有过关于假期中不得使用超出普通人类科技水平的约定，所以布鲁斯没有拿出瞭望塔信号的平板，而是搂着克拉克翻着一本书，一本关于死去的天鹅或者活着的柳树之类的小说。

这节车厢中除了他们，就只有一对老夫妇坐在车尾，一起拿着铅笔对付摊在桌上的报纸的数独游戏。大概他们正要去住在隔壁镇子上的孙子家中帮忙布置圣诞装饰，座位旁边靠着一个漆成灰湖绿的手拉车，底部铺了一块棕色厚毛毡，上面装了半篮萝卜，绿油油的菠菜铺在上面，篮子顶上放着一个仔细用红色格子布裹好的糖霜圣诞蛋糕。这让布鲁斯有些期待今年圣诞节时玛莎会准备什么蛋糕给他们。

在两人还没在一起的时候，布鲁斯就发现了克拉克记者的粘人习惯。他是唯一一个会在专访之后要求拥抱的记者。在某个还未互相揭穿身份，但是已经有所怀疑的时期，布鲁斯不得不出声提醒克拉克记者拥抱十分钟真的有点过分了。

后来记者先生不知是从什么地方得到了确切的消息，开始得寸进尺变本加厉。比如后来的私人访谈一旦秘书小姐把门关上，克拉克就能迅速失去应有的坐姿瘫在布鲁斯办公室的沙发上，直接把一张罗列了问题的信纸甩在布鲁斯面前让他自己看着填一下。欲盖弥彰的黑框眼镜再也没起过作用，漂亮的水汪汪的蓝色大眼睛里写满了反正你也不能把我怎么样。

超人身份的联盟主席倒是依旧正经，除了不动声色的排班表调整，战后记者拍照时靠的过分近的肩膀，以及蝙蝠侠受伤后的彻夜守护。

克拉克的试探中带着小心翼翼，在布鲁斯眼中他对蝙蝠侠以及布鲁斯的爱意已经完全表露无遗，不过只要不明说甚至不被揭穿，总是可以归咎于什么都没发生过。布鲁斯也不知道小镇男孩究竟是如何说服佩里从而肯让一个大都会报社的体育记者对哥谭总裁做跟踪访谈的。但克拉克就是这么一点一滴的入侵了他的生活。

他们目的地是匈牙利的古温泉酒店，火车慢悠悠的到站时天已经黑了，如果不是因为布鲁斯没有三头六臂，不能在抱着怀里大可爱的同时再把两个大号行李箱抗下火车，克拉克也许能够不被叫醒而睡到明天早晨。

布鲁斯原本的蝙蝠侠计划中，并没有与任何人发展出超过友谊部分感情的部分。但他没有办法拒绝克拉克，难道要他说是克拉克每次采访带来的咖啡不好喝，还是要禁止瞭望塔中联盟主席过分靠近联盟顾问，再或者难道韦恩集团总裁其实连个拥抱都要吝啬？

去酒店步行是个下坡，路的尽头就是巴尔顿湖，湖面像一大块闪亮漆黑的珐琅。傍晚的城镇小路没有什么行人，路灯也不够明亮，不过靠着民居院子里的灯以及街角商店的招牌也能找到去酒店的路。静谧的微光下，只有微风吹过屋檐与小院栅栏带来的轻声响动，不知是哪一户人家挂了风铃，清脆的声音在静谧的街道上悠远传来。漫步中山的味道与湖泊的味道交织夹杂在一起，错落的房舍大多有漂亮的红色尖顶，布鲁斯开始考虑是否应该在小镇边缘添置一处同样更有着红瓦屋顶的小房子，假装他与克拉克是一对迷恋此处风光的爱侣，甚至可以叫联盟其他人也来度假，不过巴尔顿湖是内陆湖，也许海王要过来会有些麻烦。

克拉克并没有睡醒，睡眼朦胧的牵着布鲁斯的大手连路都懒得看，半边身子靠在他身上。

这次的的酒店在巴尔顿湖边古老砂岩建筑中，酒店过于古老并没有电梯，但布鲁斯预定的房间在三楼。前台胡子花白的老人家在给房间出钥匙后看着布鲁斯的行李以及靠在他身上睡着的克拉克露出一个爱莫能助的表情。

布鲁斯只能先把行李放在大堂，把克拉克抱起来扛上楼再下来取两个人的行李。他把伸手把臂弯中克拉克的胳膊搭在自己脖子上，双手从他的腋下以及膝盖处穿过把克拉克抱起来。而困倦的超人除了轻轻哼了一声以及在布鲁斯衣领上蹭了蹭自己的脸颊外并没有什么别的反应。

房间在建筑顶楼，对着床的尖角房顶有一面能看到夜空的大天窗。今天的月亮明亮到看不到几颗星星，折返回去搬着行李的布鲁斯回到房间没有开灯，只有月光透过玻璃洒在睡在床单上的克拉克身上。

他的氪星小王子或者小公主就这么毫无防备的睡着。克拉克并没有催促或者要求过布鲁斯什么，甚至还会在布鲁斯萌发抗拒的念头之时给予他足够的单独冷静的时间，随后再像出壳的蜗牛一样一点点试探，缓慢的再将二人的关系推进一点点超越朋友的界线。布鲁斯丝毫不怀疑如果他永远不主动，克拉克会永远满足于这样陪着他，每天为了时间稍长的拥抱而沾沾自喜。天之骄子并不应该这个样子，于是布鲁斯在一次夜巡结束后站在滴水兽旁轻声叫了克拉克的名字，不出一秒他就见到了手拿热乎乎苹果派的超人飘了过来，他就知道这个外星人时时刻刻不怀好意的监听他，也是他决定把克拉克绑在身边并问克拉克愿不愿意嫁给他。

在火车快要到站时，布鲁斯就注意到了镇上漂亮的尖顶小教堂。这几乎是各式民居中最高的建筑了，暗红砖制的钟楼顶端有一个好看的白色十字架。现在傍晚的钟声也被清风运送而来，也许他可以等克拉克醒过来后询问他愿不愿意在这个几乎与世隔绝的地方补办一场只有亲友参加的小型婚礼。克拉克和布鲁斯都非常清楚他们公开结婚的后果以及所带来的避之不及的麻烦，因此除了低调的婚戒外，无论是韦恩总裁与星球日报记者又或者是蝙蝠侠与超人都没有任何公开的示爱举动。布鲁斯无比感激玛莎的理解，与亲密朋友们的祝福。但这并不代表他没有向往着能够与自己的爱人一起进行一场世俗的见证，甚至他完全可以接受两人的婚礼蛋糕被来参加婚礼的朋友抹在自己脸上。

克拉克在布鲁斯重新出门取行李的时候就醒了，他就这么在床上闭着眼躺着，他听到布鲁斯拿着行李重新开门进来，听到布鲁斯没有开灯，听到布鲁斯穿着袜子走到床边，闻到了他身上淡淡的肉桂味，感觉到自己的头发被温柔的拨开露出额头，然后一个温热的吻落在上面。

克拉克对这次旅行期待许久，小时候和超能力一起被发现的是自己对成为一个普通人的向往。他从未停止过幻想自己只是个不会一巴掌把人打骨折的普通人，直至他遇到了自己的同类，直至他创建并加入了正义联盟，直至他爱上了蝙蝠侠与布鲁斯。

身为超人的好处就是即使不睁开眼睛，也能轻而易举的判断对手的位置，于是刚准备起身的布鲁斯被克拉克扯住衣领摔在床上，被一双睡意刚刚褪去，写满了跃跃欲试与磅礴爱意的蓝色眼睛眨巴眨巴的盯着。

“刚才好像有一只蝙蝠在偷亲我？”

——END——


End file.
